This invention relates to starting devices for swimmers, and more particularly to underwater starting devices for backstroke swimmers.
Although a need for some type of starting aid for backstroke swimmers has long existed, no such device of any type has been made. In spite of the fact that starting blocks for track events and starting blocks for swimmers leaving above the swimming pool and entering the pool after the start of the race do exist in the art, no device of any type has been made available for backstroke swimmers or any type of swimmer when his swim is initiated inside the swimming pool itself.
The problems that exist with backstroke swimmers in preparing for the start of their swim are extremely acute and require some type of assisting device. When a backstroke swimmer crouches with his feet on the wall of the swimming pool, poised for the start of this swim, only his toes and a small portion of his feet are in contact with the pool wall. Consequently, the fear of slipping at the critical start time is prevalent and realistic threat.
Consequently, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a starting assist device which provides support to a major portion of the foot of a backstroke swimmer during the start of his swim.
Another object of this invention is to provide the starting assist device described in the foregoing objects which is easily and quickly positioned in the swimming pool as well as removed from the swimming pool after it has been used.
Another object of this invention is to provide a starting assist device as described in the foregoing objects which is easily positionable in the swimming pool at any level.
A further object of this invention is to provide a starting assist device as described in the foregoing objects wherein a secure, rigid platform is provided for the feet of the backstroke swimmer during his start in order to eliminate any subconscious fear of slipping.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.